peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Scottish Hat
Transcript phone rings Mummy Pig: *answers the call* Hello, this is Pam Pig speaking! Mummy McKenzie: (over phone) Pam, this is Mrs. McKenzie! I have some bad news — I've lost my rare hat from Scotland! Mummy Pig: Don't worry, I'll be there with my husband Percy and my two kids Peppa and George! *ends call* Right, Pigs. We need to be detectives and track down Mrs. McKenzie's rare hat from Scotland! Peppa: You know I don't want to be a detective, Mum! (flashback to Mysteries) Mummy Pig: Oh, yes. Daddy Pig: Just try your best. At the McKenzie house..... Brianna: Can we go to the playground, Mum? Please? Bertram: It's very close by. Can we please go? Mummy McKenzie: It's good to know that you're taking a break from the uPad, Bertram, but I've lost my hat. Bertram: You mean the rare one we brought from Scotland? Mummy McKenzie: I'm afraid so. Bertram: But I was gonna show it to my class for for Show & Tell Day tomorrow! pigs arrive Peppa: Hello, Bertram and Brianna. I've got terrible news. I have to be a detective, and I hate being a detective! Mummy Pig: This time, you just have to ask Bertram and Brianna questions about where they last were. Peppa: Why? Mummy Pig: Because they might have left it there. Peppa: Okay. Bertram and Brianna, where were you last? Bertram: We were going grocery shopping at The Local Shops. Peppa: And what shop exactly did you go to? Bertram: The supermarket, of course! Peppa: Okay. Bertram says they were last at the supermarket at the local shops. Mummy Pig: Okay! Later, at the supermarket..... Mummy Pig: Now, let's all search different aisles. I'll search the bakery aisle. Daddy Pig: I'll search the pasta aisle. Peppa: I'll search the snack bar aisle! George: Me search dine-saw aisle! Peppa: Silly George. The supermarket doesn't have a dinosaur aisle. Mummy Pig: Maybe George could search the bakery aisle with me. George: *snorts* Bertram: I'll search the cereal aisle! Brianna: And I'll search the candy aisle! goes into the aisles they chose to search Peppa: Hmm. Not near the chocolate bars. Not near the oat bars. Not near the white chocolate bars. Not near the cereal bars. Not near the breakfast bars. Not near the nut bars. *sees Pedro and Mummy Pony* Pedro: Did you say nuts? I'm allergic to nuts. Mummy Pony: Come on, Pedro. We've got to get to the cereal aisle to get your Rice Krispies and my Special K. Pedro: Okay, Mummy. Bye, Peppa! Peppa: Bye, Pedro! and Mummy Pony go to the cereal aisle Peppa: Not near the honey bars. Not near the muesli bars. I'm going to the bakery aisle to find Mum and George. *goes to the bakery aisle and meets up with Mummy Pig and George and sees Suzy and Mummy Sheep passing by* Suzy: Hey, Peppa. Peppa: Hey, Suzy. do their best friend handshake Suzy: Oh, look! Cinnamon swirls! Yummy yummy yummy! *puts the cinnamon swirls in her trolley* Next on the list, Fruti Candy and cheesy weenies! Mummy Sheep: Suzy, you are one hungry girl. and Mummy Sheep leave Mummy Pig: Why are you here, Peppa? Peppa: I looked everywhere in the snack bar aisle and the hat wasn't there! Daddy Pig: *pokes his head out of the pasta aisle* Not here, either! Bertram: *pokes his head out of the cereal aisle* Or here! Brianna: *pokes her head out of the candy aisle* Or here! Peppa: Hey, are there any aisles we haven't checked yet? Mummy Pig: Oh, yes! The frozen foods aisle and the fruit and veg aisle! Peppa: Well, I'll check them! *goes to the frozen foods aisle* Brrrrr! It's really chilly here! And the hat doesn't appear to be here! *goes to the fruit & veg aisle* Oh, it's near the bananas! *gets the hat and also gets some apples* Apples are my favourite fruit. Gotta have some of those. *goes to the rest of the Pigs and the McKenzies* Mummy McKenzie: You saved my fabulous rare Scottish hat! Peppa: So I am a good detective! Mummy Pig: Err, why do yo have apples? Peppa: Because they're my favourite fruit and I had to have some of them! Mummy Pig: Actually, because you found Bertram and Brianna's mum's rare Scottish hat, you can! Peppa: Yay! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes